Sharper Knife
by PierceTheBlackVeilSirens
Summary: Vic Fuentes changed when his true love left him at the altar on their wedding day. The once sweet Vic pushed everyone close to him away. Friends, family, strangers. He was an asshole, until he met Jaime Preciado. Everything changes from there on, and they are forced to handle the many problems faced in a relationship. The main problem goes by the name of Kellin Quinn.
1. Chemical Kids and Mechanical Brides

**_Before_**

Vic was fairly certain that he was the happiest man alive. How could he not be? He was about to be married to the most beautiful women in the universe. After a few heated high school years and college ones to match, Vic had racked up the guts to ask her to marry him. Of course, she had accepted. And there they were now. Vic, dressed in a crisp and rather itchy tuxedo. His hair was slicked back, which also bothered him, but who was he to complain? He couldn't wait to see her beautiful smile, her sparkling eyes, and her perfect body. He hadn't seen her all day because of the stupid superstition of the groom not seeing the bride in her wedding dress before they were married. Vic thought it was stupid, but as soon as Lacey suggested it, he was all for it. She was the only reason that he would actually be dressed up at all. Usually it's a snapback, skinny jeans, and whatever shirt he can find in his closet, brought together with vans. It was always comfortable, and that was what Vic liked. Being comfortable was his main priority. Being calm and relaxed. He had a comfortable income. A comfortable job. A comfortable house. A comfortable relationship. Vic Fuentes had a laid back life, and for that, he was grateful.

Andy Biersack poked his head through the door that had opened a crack, to Vic's surprise. He was only thirteen years old and almost as tall as Vic himself. Vic had taken a liking to Andy as soon as they met, a few years ago, and they had become almost inseparable. The kid was smart for his age, a little too smart, but they never really talked about that kind of stuff. The age difference of eight years was nonexistent between them. Andy would still go out drinking with the group of guys they hung out with; using his fake I.D. that Mike had made them all.

"Hey Vic, man, it's almost time. Mike told me to come get you." His childish voice spoke. Vic found it funny that Andy was so tall already, and yet his voice hadn't matured along with his body just yet. Of course, Andy didn't find it as funny.

"Okay. Tell him that I'll be there in a minute." Vic said, running his hands over his face, through his hair, effectively messing it up. Andy stood in the door, a small smirk gracing his face.

"You messed your hair up, jackass." Andy said with a laugh, clearing the space in between them and smoothing his hair back down. Vic flashed a grateful smile.

"Nerves. Have you seen her yet?" Vic asked shortly, refraining from pushing his hand through his hair again. Instead, he started to pace, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nope. Anna is an absolute Nazi when it comes to letting people in there. She said that she'll be done soon, though. Which is why you have to get your ass out there." Andy said, returning to his position of leaning against the wall by the door.

"Are you sure that everything is prepared? I mean, is everyone here? How do I look? Oh my God… Am I ready to get married?" Vic asked question after question rapidly, his panic building a knot in his chest. Everyone knew that he had severe anxiety, but Andy knew exactly what to do to fix it, since they had been together for so long. He slapped Vic across the face. Sure, that wasn't exactly the best thing to do for people with anxiety, but he found that it worked as a good distraction for Vic. It always got him to stop thinking about whatever was troubling him at the time. Of course, it only worked when it was a small case of it. Vic stumbled back, holding his reddening face, but he was smiling, on the verge of laughing.

"Andy, my face is going to have a handprint on it for the wedding pictures!" Vic shrieked, but he was laughing now as he flung himself at Andy's lanky form. They both tumbled down, rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Fuck you, Fuentes!"  
"I know you want to."  
"Ewe, gross."  
"Get off of each other! Victor Vincent Fuentes, Andrew Dennis Biersack, seriously!" A stern voice piped in from the doorway. They stopped rolling around on the ground, breathing heavily. Vic was on top of Andy, pinning his wrists to the ground. Their hair was disheveled, their tuxes ruffled and wrinkled. Oops.

"Andy started it." Vic whined, getting up from the ground and brushing himself off. Andy followed, plopping himself down on the couch. The voice belonged to Anna. Anyone who had seen her had to admit, she was good looking. With eyes so blue that they looked unreal, hair so black it looked like night itself, skin as pale as the moon, she was quite stunning. She was only sixteen, close to Andy's age, but was more responsible than anyone Vic had known. It was quite hilarious, watching the skinny, tall girl boss people around. It was also funny watching Andy struggling to come up with something to say in her presence. It was more entertaining when the whole group of friends went out and teased him about it.

"You two are so stupid; you're supposed to be ready by now." She chided, grabbing both of them by the ears and dragging them to the connecting bathroom. It was a small space, and she was pressed up against Andy and Vic. She didn't seem to notice, or at least she didn't particularly care. But Andy? He looked just about ready to pass out from happiness. Vic mouthed, 'creep' to him, watching as Andy flipped him off while Anna wasn't looking.

"Hold still, Vic." She commanded, fixing his hair. Andy directed his gaze to the pair, shooting Vic a glare from behind her back. She turned around, fixing Andy's as well.

Her bracelets jangled as she tried to tame his hair again. Andy gulped.

"Why do you wear so many bracelets all the time?" Andy asked curiously, obviously trying to get a conversation out of her. Her face flushed red and she turned away, her face shutting down to an emotionless mask.

"None of your business." She shot back angrily, making both Andy and Vic glance at each other. They would definitely have to talk about that little outburst later. Maybe Lacey would know. Lacey. Just her name made Vic want to cry with joy. His fiancé. The woman who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He couldn't wait.

Mike poked his head in the door, yelling for them to hurry up and get in their places.

*

After what seemed like forever, he could finally hear the piano playing the song that signified the coming of his beautiful wife. He was practically bouncing on his heels, excitement pouring from every bone and blood vessel in his body. He couldn't contain the smile that was on his face. Everyone was watching him or the spot where she would be coming out, smiles bright.

Vic started to get nervous. After a few minutes, Liv, Andy's sister, went to go see what was wrong. There were hushed whispers throughout the crowd, rolling like a tidal wave, collecting more and more water until the sound was roaring in his ears.

Liv walked into the room a few seconds after her departure, her demeanor subdued. All color was drained from her face as she walked down the aisle that his Lacey was supposed to be walking down. The roaring in his ears got louder, but everyone was dead silent, paused. No one moved a muscle, no one dared to. The tension was so thick that someone could reach out and grab it.

Vic wished that someone would do something, say something as Liv walked toward him. He felt his heart leap up into his throat, choking him. Everything was spinning. Was she okay? Did she get sick? Maybe she spilled something on her dress? Nothing made sense as Liv stood in front of him, holding out a piece of paper to him. Vic took the piece of paper, he couldn't read a word it said, the words blurred together. Maybe it was because his whole body was shaking, from head to toe, shudder after shudder. His whole body shook and trembled, sparks of color bloomed over his vision.

"I… I c-can't read it." Vic said quietly, but everyone could hear him. He felt like his quiet voice was a scream in the deadly silent room.

"Vic, I'm sorry." Liv said apologetically, tears forming in her green eyes, but Vic didn't know why she was sorry. She took the note back and held it, her lips trying to form words, but nothing came out.

"I… Please, I don't understand, read it, Olivia." He murmured, swaying slightly. He reached out to the podium and held on for dear life.

"I… I can't, Vic." She said softly. She shot Andy a look over her shoulder, and Andy was up in a flash, behind Vic, supporting him, keeping him from tumbling down. Mike snatched the note from Olivia and shoved her away, softly. Everyone seemed to know what was happening, besides Vic.

"Is… Is she hurt? Please, please tell me she's okay. Mike, tell me she's okay. Tell me she's okay!" Vic's voice rose to a hysterical scream, he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

"Vic…" Mike trailed off, knowing that the news would shatter his brother's heart. He wouldn't be the same again. He didn't want to do this to his older brother.

"Read it." Vic said shakily. Even though he was naturally tan, right now he looked paler than the white carpet.

"Vic, I can't be with you anymore. It just wasn't working out." Mike read the hastily scrawled note out loud. There was a moment where the whole world seemed to stop spinning, stop revolving. Everything stopped, and in that moment, something broke that wouldn't be able to be fixed.

Chaos erupted as Vic took off, sprinting at full speed down the aisle and out of the church. Andy, Mike, and Anna followed after him, into the dark woods.


	2. Currents Convulsive

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"((So there is a little bit of Spanish in here, mostly Vic insulting Jaime. If you really want to know what it says, use a translator app or something lol I'm too lazy to put captains under it.))br /br /emstrongAfter/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /Jaime Preciado would consider himself a tolerant and forgiving person, until the jackass stole his wallet. He was already running late for play practice. Yes, he was openly gay and yes, he was in a Broadway play. He got teased a lot by his 'friends' about the gay stereotypes and all that. He honestly didn't care. He loved to be on stage, to be in the spotlight, to be the center of attention. It thrilled him; he knew that he belonged on a stage, just not acting. He wasn't the best actor; his voice and passion for being on stage was what got to the /br /He was at dollar general when it happened, one minute he was at the counter paying for his Gatorade, the next; someone was sprinting outside of the store with his wallet. Great. Just what he fucking needed. Another distraction, keeping him from making it to /br /Jaime followed, leaving his groceries behind at the counter. The cashier yelled at him as he ran after the /br /"Fucking inconvenient." He murmured under his breath, spotting the guy's tye-dyed hoodie a little ways away from /br /"Hey! You! Get back here!" Jaime yelled, watching as the guy turned and started to run again. Shit. He was going to be really late if he didn't hurry his ass up and catch this /br /And so, the chase began. The robber was clever, almost losing Jaime a few times, but finally, the chase was done. He ran into a dead /br /Jaime approached him and pushed him up against the wall, taking his first good look at the /Skinny, but lightly muscled. Shorter than him by a few inches. He wore ripped skinny jeans and a hat on /br /"Let me go! Get off of me, god damn it! Mother fucking cunt! Bitchy ass, shit-faced bastard!" The Mexican yelled, struggling against Jaime's grip. Jaime noticed, with a start, that his voice was gorgeous, even while spitting out ugly curse words. His lips were full, he had a perfect nose, and his eyes were like hot chocolate, warm /br /His stomach flipped when he noticed that the guy had a nose piercing. Holy fucking shit. Jaime was immediately turned on. His hair was long, too. Good for tugging on when they reached their climaxes and… Jaime wanted to hit himself for thinking these things about someone who had tried to steal his property. Stupid hormones and stupid hot /br /The guy was fuming, kicking and struggling. It was actually pretty funny, watching a cute stranger struggle against his grasp. The fiery Mexican was spewing out swear words, both Spanish and English, like a hose shooting out /br /"Vete a la mierda! Espero que mueras de mierda en la calle por un coche, maldito cono de mierda! Suck my dick maldito, no me gusta su cara de mierda! Vete al infierno y pudrirse alli. Eres un hijo de puta insufrible! Dejame el Go Fuck!"br /br /Jaime had no idea what he was saying, but understood the main message, he didn't want him anywhere near him. This guy was obviously not in a good mood at the /br /"Dude, calm down. Just give me my wallet back." Jaime said calmly, still pinning him hard to the wall. The stubborn hottie shook his head, /br /"Fucking make me, prick." He spat the words out. How could he make dirty words sound so pretty? The way everything just seemed to roll off of his tongue had Jaime wanting to use his tongue for other /br /"I'll search you myself, then." Jaime threatened. Not that he minded searching the guy. Maybe he would accidentally search every part of his body. With his /br /Jaime blinked quickly, shaking his head as if that would help clear away the bad thoughts that he was having. He had never thought such dirty things about anyone else. What was so special about this guy?br /br /"Tocame y te voy a matar. Voy a follarte trizas." The guy sounded like he was threatening him. It was really hot, the way his words sounded so foreign and /br /"Listen, buddy. I don't understand you when you speak Spanish." Jaime informed him. The guy calmed down enough to speak English /br /"I said that if you fucking touch me, I'll rip off your ball sack and staple it to your head." He growled. The spikey-haired boy just rolled his /br /"I see that you have a way with words." He stated dryly, the guy continued to /br /"Just tell me where it is so we can get on with our lives already." Jaime said impatiently. They were so closely pressed against each other, Jaime wanted to kiss him. Wait, he wanted to kiss a criminal? What the hell was wrong with him?br /br /"So you're into guys? The name's Vic." The guy practically purred, a mischievous look flashing across his face. He must've let it slip somehow, but how... Maybe the bulge in his pants had given him away. Or maybe it was the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off of the man's lips. Jaime had no time to react as his lips were assaulted with the mystery man' /br /The kiss was heated and full of lust. Biting, sucking, licking. They finally separated from each other to breathe, and in that moment of weakness, the guy pushed Jaime away and took off once again. Lucky for him, Jaime's reflexes were quick and he grabbed for Vic's ankle from his position on the ground. He managed to get ahold, and Vic tripped, thumping down onto the floor with a /br /Jaime got up quickly and looked down at the boy. He was lying on the ground, his eyes closed, a bloodied gash on his head from where it hit the concrete. Shit. Jaime pulled out his phone and dialed his best friend's /br /"Yo… Tony… Yeah. Mhmm. I know. Yeah, it seriously is important. Tell him I can't make it. Can you pick me up? I'm by that coffee shop we usually go to on Saturday. No, the other one. Yes, it's important. Stop asking me that. No, dude, I'm seriously fine. Yeah. It's important, though. Yeah." Jaime answered question after question, wanting to strangle Tony through the /br /"Okay, just hurry. Yup. Bye." He hung up the phone, looking down at the ridiculously attractive robber. This wasn't going to end up /br /*br /br /Vic woke up on the couch of a stranger. It was a relatively nice apartment, spacious for New York City, which wasn't really spacious at all. There was that guy who he had kissed… just staring down at /br /"What are you looking at?" Vic asked defensively, sitting up more on the couch. His head /br /"You hurt your head." The guy said simply, sitting down on the other /br /"Yeah, obviously. Asshole." Vic shot out, turning his gaze down to his lap. He looked up when he felt the silence; the guy was still there, staring at /br /"Creep." Vic murmured, venom in his words. The dude didn't even flinch! Really? Vic prided himself on the ability to get people pissed off easily, but this guy wouldn't cave /br /"The name's Jaime." The guy informed him. Vic snorted out a /br /"Your name is Jaime, and you can't even speak fucking Spanish? Fucking pathetic! Didn't your parents have the decency to teach their Hispanic son at least a few phrases in Spanish?" Vic spat out, a smirk on his face. Jaime flinched at that, but kept his demeanor of not caring /br /"Por… Por que me… me besas?" Jaime asked after a couple of minutes of thinking it out. He could kind of speak basic Spanish, but when it came to understanding it, he was always /br /Vic chuckled and shook his head, easily /br /"I don't like you, I hope you know. I'm not even gay. I just wanted to get away with some money." Vic said with a shrug. Jaime turned his face away from him, obvious emotions stirring inside of him. When he finally looked back at Vic, his eyes looked beautiful. As dark as night, like the sky but still brighter than any star that he'd ever seen before. He blinked a few times, trying to not look at his captor. That's what he was now, he had to /br /"You fucking captured me." Vic accused him. Again, the insult bounced right off of the protective shield that was Jaime. He shrugged /br /"We're taking care of you, we didn't capture you. You're free to leave, if you want." Jaime offered. Vic was apprehensive. Why was he being so kind to him? He had been a total jerk, and he repaid him by taking care of him? It made no sense. And what did he mean by, 'we?' What was that supposed to mean? He got half of his answer when he heard a clinking noise in the back. It was probably where the kitchen /br /"Fine." Vic spat out the word, pushing himself into a better sitting position, but his head felt like it was spinning and his vision blurred. He quickly lay back down again, closing his /br /"You'll be fine in a few days. Until then, you have to stay here." Jaime informed him, standing up and leaving the /br /Bastard. Jaime had known all along that if he tried to get up, he'd feel sick. He knew the whole time, and he still let him do it. Bastard./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"((Okay guys! Are you liking it so far? I know it kind of sucks as of this moment, but I swear it's gonna get better, okay? Just trust me. I'd be a little more inspired to write quicker if I got ratings and reviews and comments and all that. Anyways, this is gonna be like such a dramatic story. If you have any suggestions for another story or just like a one shot, please tell me! Love ya and thanks a ton for reading!/p 


End file.
